pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubone's Ghost
'''Cubone's Ghost is the twentieth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. This is the Halloween Special.''' Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill walking along the dusty path of Route 1. The area is darkened, due to heavy storm clouds blocking the sunlight. Jill: Scott, we should call it a night and set up camp. Scott: No way, my house is just like 45 minutes away! Jill: But it's getting late! And these clouds look like their about to drop a lake on us. Scott: Well... Jill: We should just call it a night and wake up in the morning, then we can arrive at a better time! I'm sure your mom wouldn't like it if you arrived this late! Scott: I suppose you're right. Jill: Oh, even better! Look right up ahead, a Pokemon Center! Bulbasaur and Eevee squeal of joy at the sight of a warm Pokemon Center. Scott: A Pokemon Center? I don't remember having one over here.... Suddenly, Jill begins feeling drops of water landing on her head. Jill: Oh no it's starting to rain! Quickly, to the PokeCenter! Scott pulls the back of his shirt and stretches it over his head, blocking it from water, and the two of them run to the building. The doors open automatically, and the two children enter the deserted building, panting. Jill: Hello!? Nurse Joy!? Scott: There's nobody here... Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: Yeah, I can see that.. Voice: What are you doing here? The hairs on the back of Jill and Scott's neck shoot up as the voice echoes through the building. They quickly turn their heads and find Nurse Joy and a Chansey frowning at them in the back of the room. Scott: H..How long have you been standing there?? Nurse Joy begins walking towards them. Nurse Joy: What are you doing here!? Jill: We just wanted a place to stay for the night! It's raining and cold and dark outside... Loud thunder is heard outside, and the flash of lightning is visible through the windows. Jill: Do you have an extra room in the back that we can sleep in? Nurse Joy: Does this look like a hotel to you!? Jill: Please Nurse Joy! We- Nurse Joy: Don't call me that!! Scott looks at Jill nerviously. Jill: Uh... Please... We will be gone first thing in the morning! Nurse Joy turns around, and begin mumbling things to Chansey, who has a seemingly greenish glow to its eyes. She then turns back around at Scott and Jill. Nurse Joy: Very well then. Come this way... Nurse Joy and her Chansey begin walking to the back, and Jill and Scott nervously follow. Nurse Joy: This is where you will sleep. Nurse Joy opens a door, and the hinges squeak. The door leads to a small, pitch black room. Scott: This is where we're sleeping? Nurse Joy: Yes. Nurse Joy slams the door. Scott: I bet she was the odd Joy out as a child. Jill: Yeah. If its alright with you, I'd like to go to bed right away. Scott: Of course. Not like there's anything to do here anyway... We just have to feel for the beds I guess. As if they were blind, Jill and Scott begin feeling around the dark and empty room. Scott: Oh I found a bed! Jill looks back at where Scott's voice came from. Jill: Okay, i'll jus- Jill trips on something hard, and lands right on a bed. Jill: I.... Found mine. Scott: Well, G'night. Jill: Yeah, Good night. Scott: Good night Eevee! Eevee: Eev! Scott: Good Night Bulba- Jill: JUST GO TO SLEEP! Scott: Okay grouchy pants... Scott and Jill close their eyes, and begin resting. Hours pass, and Scott and his Pokemon are sound asleep. Jill lays with her head underneath her pillow, moaning, and still awake. Jill begins speaking quietly. Jill: Uggg stupid pillow!! Even a Rhydon is comfier than that! Jill rolls over, and stretches her legs. Jill: UGG! I can't fall asleep!! Jill sits up, and rubs her head. Jill: Tonight is just not my night. Jill looks down at the door, and notices a faint Green Light emitting from the outside room. Jill: What the heck is that? Jill hops off the bed, and walks over to the door. She opens it slightly, not wanting the light to wake up Scott, and squeezes out the door. Outside, Nurse Joy and Chansey stand just a few feet away, staring at Jill, with a green gaseous glow oozing from their eyes. Jill jumps in fear when she sees the woman and her Pokemon. Jill: Ah! Nurse Joy! I didn't expect you to- Nurse Joy interupts Jill with a booming, demented voice. Nurse Joy: Jill!!! Jill: How do you know my name?? Nurse Joy: Ohhhh I know MANY things about you! You were born on June 11th, 2003 with the name Jillian Summer Naneoh. Your parents are Trevor and Allison Naneoh. Jill: How did you-!? What... What is this!? Nurse Joy begins walking towards Jill slowly. Nurse Joy: And your first Pokemon was a Cubone. Nurse Joy giggles. Jill: What are you!? Nurse Joy and Chansey start to completely glow green, like their eyes, and they begin turning into a gas-like substance, and they quickly combine, making a large floating glowing green gas above Jill. It soars down at the ground, and begins morphing into a creature. ???: The grave read "''Goodbye, Cubone. I am so sorry that this happened to you. You were my first Pokemon, and the Pokemon I love the most. Rest in Peace, and don't forget. I love you." ''Ha! You never loved me. Jill: That's.... The gas slowly bubbles, and sticks together, making a Pokemon covered in green goo. The goo then evaporates, and a Cubone is standing in front of Jill. Jill: CUBONE!? Cubone: I loved you as a trainer. You were the first person willing to capture me. But you tortured me and you KILLED me! Jill: How can you be here!? How can you... Cubone: YOU KILLED ME!!! Cubone begins running towards Jill, swinging its bone rapidly. Jill screams and shields her face with her arms, and the ghost phases right through her, into the wall. Jill releases she is alone, and quickly runs back into her room. Jill: SCOTT, SCOTT!!! Jill runs over to Scott, and begins shaking him, trying to wake him up. Jill: SCOTT, WAKE UP!!! Scott rolls over, with his eyes glowing green, and with a crooked smile. He quickly sits up and begins speaking with a calm, quiet voice. Scott: Yes, Jill? Jill: Scott, I- SCOTT! Jill begins slowly backing up. Scott begins smiling with his mouth wide open, with a green gas coming out. Scott: What is it? You can tell me! Scott stands up. Jill: GET AWAY FROM ME!! Jill runs towards the door, but it suddenly slams by itself. Jill attempts to open it, but find it is locked. Scott: I'm here for you! Scott's bones begin making sounds of cracking, and he reaches his arms out to Jill, which begin growing longer, with knife-like nails growing on his fingers. Jill keeps twisting the door knob, while looking at Scott's face, his chin dropping down to his feet, and his teeth becoming long and sharp to a point, with slime dripping down them. Scott begins shreaking, as he jumps towards Jill, who becomes engulfed in the darkness of Scott's mouth. Jill: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Jill slams her eyes shut with fright, and the room becomes cold and silent. She opens her eyes and finds herself floating in a pitch-black area. Jill: Wh- Where am I!? Her voice echoes hundreds of times, each echo being quieter than the previous one. In response, another voice answers back with a deep, demonic voice. ???: This is exactly where you were before. The Pokecenter. Jill: What? How can it be!? ???: I tricked you. Finding that Pink-Haired Woman and her fat Pokemon sure was a treat. Too bad the gas- Jill: Gas?? ???: It's how I control my victims. Too bad it kills them after I'm done with them. Jill: You mean... Scott is... ???: Dead. Jill clenches her fist and begins yelling. Jill: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? ???: Revenge! You are a stupid heartless human. You're the one that deserved to die, NOT ME! Jill: IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!! IF I COULD CHANGE WHAT I DID THAT DAY I WOULD! ???: Too late now! Suddenly a pair of giant green Cubone eyes appear over Jill, and a large mouth underneath them. Cubone: DO YOU REMEMBER! Suddenly, the black darkness flashes white, and the area becomes surrounded in a grassy terrain, showing a giant young version of Jill yelling at a sweaty Cubone. Young Jill: KEEP GOING! COME ON, DO YOU WANT TO BEAT THE CHAMPION OR NOT!? The sweaty Cubone wabbles around, and begins throwing its Bone at a Starmie, several feet away. The attack hits, and the Starmie becomes enraged and begins firing Water Gun attack at the Cubone. Young Jill: DOGE ITTTTT!!! Cubone flings away, dodging the attack several times. Young Jill: BONE CLUB!!! Cubone begins running, and turns to the right near a tall rock, and begin running on that, and it turns around it hits Starmie with its bone. Starmie: STARRRRMEE! Starmie then releases a powerful yellow beam from the Red gem on its chest, and it strikes Cubone, pushing far back, hitting against a large rock, and sliding down, motionless. Young Jill: Aww, come on Cubone you can take that! ... Cubone!? ....Cubone?? The area zooms into the Cubone, lying motionless without breath, sweat dripping from his head. The area quickly turns white again, and then transforms into dark nothingness as it was before. Cubone: Look at yourself. You didn't even notice! Well, this is it for you. Take your last breaths as a living being. Jill turns around and begins running, but stays in the exact same place. Cubone: Running will get you nowhere! Cubone begins laughing, and green gas emerges from his eyes. Jill: NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!! Jill begins running even faster, but she doesn't seem to move at all. The smoke surrounds Jill, and she becomes engulfed in the gas. Moments pass, and Jill vision because completely green, and she passes out. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Scott: Jill? Jill?? Wake up!! Scott begins shaking Jill, who is fast asleep. Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa?? Scott: JILL! Jill: Ah!!! Jill suddenly awakens, and hops to her feet, backing up slowly. Jill: Get away from me!!! Scott: Jill you just had a nightmare! You were screaming in your sleep!! Jill: So... That was all a dream! Scott: Yeah! Scott begins walking towards Jill. Jill: But your eyes are green!! Jill begins backing up again. Scott: Jill, my eyes are always green... Jill: Oh yeah... I guess it all was a dream. Scott: What was it about? Jill: I don't want to talk about it... Scott: Oh okay. Scott and Jill look at the ground for several minutes, until it suddenly stops raining. Scott: Oh hey it stopped raining!! Jill: Yeah! Now, we can finally return to Pallet Town. That is, if you're ready. Scott: Of course! Let's go!! Jill suddenly spots a small shadow behind a wet tree, and she pauses for a moment. Scott: What's wrong? Jill: I... Nothing. Let's go. Jill ignores the shadow, and the two head off back to Pallet Town... Category:Episodes Category:Specials